


Not Made of Glass

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris isn't fragile; he likes to be dominated by large men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Made of Glass

There is nothing gentle about the touches; clothes are torn, finger nails drag across stretches of skin leaving angry red marks in their wake. Even more damage was done with teeth biting violently at lips, neck, and ears. No piece of skin is safe. 

“You want to be bent over this table and taken like a bitch don’t you? You want me to take you hard against the wall while you beg me for more. You’re such a good little whore that you’ll take it all. It’s all you’re good for.” Anders bites the tip of Fenris’ ear, his teeth breaking the skin and causing blood to trickle down. “Maybe I’ll buy an earring for that to show everyone just who you belong to.”

Fenris growls in reply and elbows Anders in the stomach hard for the comment. What they have is just sex but there are limits, there is a silent agreement that they have where they both know not to cross certain limits. No magic is the only other rule.

Anders grunts and just laughs, shoving Fenris harder against the wall, he doesn’t continue taunting Fenris that way though. Even in this position Anders knows that Fenris could easily turn and rip his heart out.

Even though he likes it this way Fenris still struggles. There is always that instinct to fight against anyone trying to overpower him. Anders he thinks likes it to; he can feel the mage’s erection through both their pants. It is as hard and hot as embers against his back. 

A groan escapes Fenris as Angers presses him harder against the wall. “I could split you open with my cock; a little thing like you.” The words cause Fenris to shiver, he is hyper aware of how much larger Anders is than him and he loves it. 

One of those large hands held Fenris’ wrists above his head, the hold bruising and causing the bones in Fenris’ wrists to grind together. The pain made it all the more exciting.

Anders pushes Fenris’ leggings down impatiently. “One would think you wore these for convenience as well as to show off that firm ass of yours. You want all to the big bad humans to desire you don’t you slut.”

The words are meant to be degrading but they were only exciting, Fenris body stirs in pleasure even as he turns to spit at Anders. His head is jerked back as Anders bites harshly at his lips. “Behave or I won’t give you what you want.” He bites Fenris other ear for good measure and shoves the elf’s head hard against the wall. 

He fumbles at his pants, pushing them down to free his already dripping erection. Anders wishes he could just thrust in but that would be painful for both of them.

The first time they did this Anders had tried to be gentle and Fenris had threatened to tear off his cock. Fenris didn’t want to be coddled and Anders was fine with that. It was better this way, just rough fucking. It was something they both needed and enjoyed.

Slick was still needed though and Anders always kept a jar on him. Opening the lid he coats his fingers and shoves one into Fenris’ entrance roughly. Fenris moans and bucks into it, his legs widening and his hips pushing back to grant better access. A second finger soon follows; Anders isn’t being gentle but Fenris needs to be slicked up and loosened for Anders to even be able to enter, the elf is so tight that even prepared it almost hurt at times.

“Mage if you do not fuck me right now I will throw you on the table and fuck myself on you.” Fenris growls as Anders shoves a third finger into him and continues to pump them in and out. 

He hisses as Anders squeezes his wrists together tighter. “Your ass is like a vice, I want to enjoy this.” The fingers are removed and Anders slaps him hard on one round ass cheek. “Shut up before I gag you.” 

Another slap to the other ass cheek and Anders guides himself to Fenris’ hole and in one move thrust inside. Fenris’ shout reverberates through the air even as he tries to bite it back with a hiss through grit teeth at the burning sensation that is left behind. His cock twitches and he moans at it rubs against the wall; trapped there by Fenris’ own body. 

Anders doesn’t wait for Fenris to adjust; his thrusts are hard and fast. With one hand he holds on to Fenris right hip, his nails digging into the skin, and the other is threaded in Fenris hair so that he can yank his head back and claim his lips in a bruising kiss. 

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans, and groans fills the air. Occasionally this is a barbed word thrown but they are both more concerned with getting pleasure. 

With his hands freed Fenris pushes way from the wall just enough to slide his other hand down his body to wrap around his neglected erection. Anders never brings up off and Fenris never expects him to. This is about their own pleasure and not pleasuring each other. 

Anders thrusts are beginning to become more desperate, they are quick and shallow and Fenris knows that he will soon come. The hand holding his hair moves down to wrap around his throat and pull him closer to Anders. 

When Anders comes it’s with a groan and the momentary tightening of his hand. “Can you feel slutty as drinking up my seed? I bet I could come in it a dozen times and it would be able to take it all in.” 

Fenris shudders, his moan cut off my Anders hand. He is left panting and for a moment there is nothing but silence between them other than their harsh breathing, and then Fenris shoves Anders off of him, hissing as the man’s softening erection slips free of him. 

“You disgust me.” He spits as he goes over to grab a healing potion, limping as he walks. 

Anders only smirks at him, enjoying the sight of his semen dripping down Fenris’ legs, standing out against the parts of Fenris’ dark skin that are not covered in lyrium. “And yet you call for me so often begging me to use you. Between the two of us who is really the disgusting one?” He grabs his begins to dress knowing it is time to go. “It won’t be too long before you call on me again.” He just barely dodges the empty bottle that is thrown his way. “Next time I’ll have to make sure to fuck you enough that you aren’t able to move.” And then he is gone.

Tomorrow they will act like nothing has happened. Any marks that remain from the night before can be explained away as injuries from fighting, it is a partial truth and easy enough to pass off as the truth. Their companions will remain none the wiser.


End file.
